Crónicas de un Embarazo
by good-couples
Summary: Viñetas o Drabbles sobre la etapa del primer embarazo de Ginny. Con exageraciones, momentos épicos  deeeah  y mucha felicidad  : Ash, nadamas entra a leer y no te arrepentiras ;
1. La Noticia

_Y VUELVO. Con una maravillosa continuación que estuve planeando desde que supe que quería contar la vida de la familia y sabiendo que no lo podría hacer en 5 capítulos (por quien no lo sepa, ésta es una historia "continuación" del _Crush, Noviazgo y Compromiso_ que escribí hace poco; sin embargo, no es necesario leerla más si recomendable). Igual que la pasada serán viñetas de las etapas pero ahora exclusivamente del embarazo de Ginny. Teddy aparecerá más por deseos de ustedes (y míos por igual jajaja) así que les advierto que tendrá como 5 años. Obviamente no puedo decir con exactitud cuántas viñetas serán, pero sí puedo decir que deseo con todo mí ser que tenga o supere el éxito que la pasada. Por ustedes estoy aquí, por ustedes me puse a investigar (desde síntomas hasta el linaje Weasley); disfruten y valoren jajajaj. _

**CRÓNICAS DE UNA EMBARAZADA**

**El descubrimiento**

Entró a los vestidores topándose con puertas y paredes y tiró su escoba. El cólico que traía apenas y era soportable. Frustrada, alcanzó sus cosas y se puso a rebuscar en su maleta. Nada. _"Mierda",_ pensó tirándola a un lado y abriendo su casillero. Montones de cosas y basura y sin embargo NADA. Se tocó el vientre gimiendo y comenzó a rebuscar en las mochilas de sus compañeras. Finalmente, en la tercera, encontró lo que buscaba. Corriendo, entró con la bendita toalla sanitaria al baño y se sentó.

-Debes estar bromeando –Nada. Sus pantaletas se hallaban limpias. Bufó y recargó la cabeza en la pared que había frente a ella.

Odiaba estos tiempos del mes por 3 simples razones. La primera: tener la regla significaba nada de sexo con Harry por lo menos una semana. UNA SEMANA. La segunda: los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran más que incómodos e irritantes. La tercera: esto. Estar esperando como estúpida el momento en el que a la estúpida marea roja le ocurriera llegar.

Se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo y se miró al espejo mientras lavaba sus manos. Frunciendo el entrecejo cerró el agua, se secó las manos y tomó uno de sus pechos. ¿Estaba loca o en realidad se veían más grandes? Se encogió de hombros y salió del baño. Tomó su escoba y con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta se dio cuenta de que cada músculo de su cuerpo reclamaba en cansancio. No podía creer que tenía que regresar a entrenar después del largo día que había tenido. ¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por ella?

De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y respiró hondo. No sirvió de nada. Tirando la escoba de nuevo se hincó apoyándose en una de las bancas y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Malditas hormonas! Tomó su maleta y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas a los casilleros.

-¡MALDITA REGLA ESTÚPIDA! –gritó. Entonces sintió que algo duro le golpeaba la cabeza. Era su agenda que había salido volando. La tomó y la aventó pero cayó justo frente a ella abierta en el mes de junio. Iba a levantarse cuando algo captó su atención. Encerrado en un círculo rojo se hallaba la fecha de su última regla. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó la agenda, acercándosela a los ojos. Se puso a contar mentalmente.

Abrió los ojos asombrada. Le debió haber bajado hace 2 semanas. Sacudió su cabeza y contó de nuevo, esta vez ayudándose con los dedos. De nuevo salió lo mismo. Su estúpida regla la estaba haciendo dudar de sus habilidades matemáticas así que arrancó una hoja de su agenda y tomó un lápiz que estaba guardado dentro.

-Imposible –susurró al terminar.

Sin embargo, pensó, la evidencia estaba ahí. Justo ayer se había sorprendido a sí misma cuando Harry trajo su ensalada favorita para cenar y ella la rechazó. Se había ido a acostar sin decirle nada y había estado sentada en la cama hojeando sus álbumes de fotografías. Cuando Harry entró a acostarse, Ginny se había hecho la dormida. Pero pensó que era un simple síntoma de la menstruación.

Y dos días antes, pensó sin contenerse, se había quedado dormida en la mesa mientras cenaban en la casa con Ron y Hermione (ya felizmente recién casados). Si mal no recordaba, el mareo, la negación a ciertos sabores u olores, el cansancio y los cambios de humor eran síntomas de…

Se cubrió la boca con las manos sin poder creerlo. No podía reaccionar. Sus ojos se hallaban secos ahora, sus labios abiertos sin emitir algún sonido y sus manos, ahora en su vientre, no se movían.

Alguien entró apresuradamente a los vestidores llamándola. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba teniendo un momento.

-¿Ginny? Lo siento, pero tardaste demasiado y estábamos preocupadas por… ¿Qué le has hecho a este lugar? ¡¿Por qué tiraste todas tus cosas? –le preguntó agitadamente Bonnie, la capitana del equipo. Comenzó a recoger todo y entonces se percató de que Ginny solo la seguía con la mirada sin moverse aún. Bonnie soltó lo que estaba recogiendo y se hincó junto a Ginny. -¿Qué te sucede?

Ginny abrió más los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Bonnie le puso su mano en la frente. -¿Quieres que llame a alguien? Estás sudando.

-Ha… -No, no podía llamar a Harry aún. Tenía que confirmarlo primero. –Hermione –se corrigió justo a tiempo. –Hermione Granger. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia… -su voz sonaba ronca.

-¡Claro que sé quién es Hermione! –agitada hizo una nota en la agenda, la arrancó y la desapareció con la varita. Con otro movimiento, hizo que todas las cosas se pusieran en su lugar y se guardaran. -¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres que haga algo?

-No, no. Debes volver al entrenamiento.

-Ginny…

-No, estaré bien en cuanto llegue Hermione. –justo dijo eso y la puerta trasera se abrió. –Wow, eso fue rápido.

Bonnie parecía indecisa, pero finalmente salió, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta para decir –Espero que te recuperes de… lo que sea que tengas. Vuelve cuando puedas.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny volteando a verla. Bonnie sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Hermione se hincó junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? La nota decía que me necesitabas urgentemente.

-Bueno, no urgentemente –le dijo avergonzada y le contó lo que había pasado. La cara de Hermione se iluminó. -¿Estás embarazada? –exclamó.

-Según mis cálculos sí, pero necesito confirmarlo.

Hermione bufó. –Eso es fácil. Una prueba de embarazo nos lo dirá.

-¿Eso existe?

-Pff… No tienes ni idea de las cosas que los magos ignoran –dijo impacientemente. Le ofreció su mano. –Sujétate.

-Hermione, si es verdad que estoy embarazada, no me puedo desaparecer. –le dijo Ginny viendo la mano que le ofrecía Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Al ver que su amiga no contestaba sonrió. –Lo que los hijos de muggle tienen que aprender, ¿huh?

-Cállate.

…

Ginny no cabía en sí. Reía sin parar… Casi lloraba. Hermione esperó con el paquete en la mano impacientemente.

-¡Vamos, Ginny! - Pero Ginny soltaba más la carcajada. –Mira, quizá si te dejo sola…

-Sí, tal vez –le dijo Ginny con sarcasmo. Hermione la ignoró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella rodando los ojos. Esperó soltando bufidos de vez en cuando. Entonces escuchó que Ginny se reía todavía. -¡Ginevra!

La puerta del baño se entreabrió y Ginny se asomó. –Sólo necesito _concentración_. Ve a jugar con la _Tevelisión_.

-Es… -Ginny le cerró la puerta en sus narices riéndose. –Televisión. Típico de un Weasley.

Rodó los ojos una vez más y se fue a sentar a la sala de su amiga. En realidad no entendía por qué Harry había insistido en tener cosas Muggles que jamás usarían… ya sea por gusto o por su propio bien. Hermione había tenido que explicar a Ginny lo que era el tostador cuando se enteró de que lo usaba para guardar libretitas o notas. Harry lo tuvo que esconder cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba intentando lavar mientras seguía conectado.

Decidiendo que intentar ponerse al corriente de la programación muggle cuando tenía tanto tiempo desconectada era una pérdida de tiempo, se puso a admirar los álbumes de fotos que todavía no había visto. Sí, eran demasiados.

-¿Hermione, qué haces aquí? –dijo alguien desde la entrada. Ésta levantó la mirada sorprendida y balbuceó mientras pensaba en su excusa.

-¡Harry! Creí que estarías en el Ministerio. Em… Este… Ginny… me invitó a comer… Cenar, digo.

-Ginny está en su entrenamiento.

-Oh, bueno, se canceló y…

-Pero…

-¡Ya basta! ¿Te molesta que esté aquí o qué? –dijo sin contenerse. Harry contuvo una sonrisa y se le quedó mirando curiosamente cuando Ginny la llamó desde el baño como cantando.

-Hermiooooneee…

Se levantó inmediatamente del sofá sin darle la espalda y Harry hizo cara de asco. A veces no entendía a las mujeres pero esto era demasiado.

-¿Acaso platican mientras están cagando? –lo ignoraron por completo y Hermione se metió al baño con Ginny haciendo que Harry se estremeciera y se fuera a esconder a la cocina.

-¿Qué? –demandó susurrando Hermione. Ginny rió.

-¿Por qué susurras?

-¡Harry está aquí!

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿No planeas decirle de manera especial lo que está sucediendo?

Ginny rodó los ojos. –No hay nada que decir.

-¿No estás embarazada? –preguntó desilusionada.

-¡No! ¡Jamás lo sabré! ¡NO PUEDO ORINAR EN EL MALDITO PALO! –gritó. Escucharon música a un alto volumen. Evidentemente, Harry había hecho su esfuerzo por omitir la conversación.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Deja de pensar que lo que estás haciendo es estúpido! Empieza por ahí. –Y le cerró la puerta. Ginny frunció la boca y volteó al inodoro a encararse con su enemigo.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por enterarme de la noticia que cambiará mi vida –dijo señalando al palito con un dedo amenazador. Suspiró. –No puedo creer que haga esto… Esto es de lo más estúpido… Ay, Ginny, mejor hubieras ido con mamá lo más pronto posible… -dijo para sí misma. Se sentó y trató de concentrarse, pero una sonrisa se estaba asomando por su cara. Que se viera reflejada en el mármol que tenía frente a ella no ayudaba. Cerró los ojos. –Qué asco…

Afuera, Hermione se había quedado pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar y Harry volteó desde el sofá con las cejas levantadas.

-A veces no entiendo como una mujer tan inteligente y rara como tú sea mi mejor amiga y una mujer tan loca, sexy y extraña mi esposa.

Hermione lo ignoró. Después de unos infinitos 5 minutos Ginny golpeó la puerta con sus puños haciéndola saltar.

-¡SÍ! ¡PUDE HACERLO! ¡HERMIONE! ¡TIENES QUE VENIR A VERLO!

-Ok, creo que me faltó algo de cerveza de mantequilla… -murmuró Harry levantándose. Ginny se asomó por la puerta y lo detuvo.

-¡No, Harry! ¡Tú también debes de venir!

-Eh… no, gracias.

-¡No, Ginny! Ash, y yo que pensé que el poco tacto de tu hermano no era de familia –dijo Hermione empujándola adentro y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Hermione! ¡Es nuestro bebé! Cuando tengas tú uno con Ron, entonces ya lo haces como se te de la… –la esquivó y abrió la puerta. Harry se hallaba petrificado en la sala.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Salió positivo? –preguntó Hermione tomando el palito que Ginny traía en su mano y acercándoselo a los ojos.

-Si se puede confiar en esas cosas, sí. ¿Hermione, te das cuenta de que eso está lleno de…? –pero ni acabó cuando Harry se lo arrebató de las manos. Hermione entró a lavarse las manos.

-Estás embarazada –le dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de la prueba de embarazo. Ginny sonrió cuando levantó la vista y vio su cara. La felicidad que irradiaba le quitó el aliento. Harry se acercó y se hincó frente a ella poniendo una mano sobre su estómago, después pegó la oreja y por último, lo besó. Hermione se aclaró la garganta incómoda y salió del baño. Sentía que estaba interviniendo en un momento íntimo.

-Bueno, me alegra haber ayudado –Entonces se percató de que nadie le hacía caso y salió corriendo de la casa para desaparecerse. Entonces Harry se levantó.

-¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Por qué no…? ¿Cómo…? –Ginny le puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos largo tiempo y Harry se acercó para besarla.

-Este… mujer hormonal presente –apenas y logró decir Ginny jadeando unos minutos después entre los besos descontrolados de Harry. Éste la silenció poniendo ambas manos en su cara y recargándola en el lavabo. –En realidad, Harry, creo que deberíamos lavarnos las manos. Esa prueba que sigues teniendo en tus manos pegada a mi cara está llena de orina. –Harry, sin dejar de besarla, tiró la prueba hacia atrás y abrió la llave del agua. Tomó poca con su mano y la llevó a la cara de Ginny. –Oh, ok –dijo dejándose llevar libremente por completo. Harry la cargó, sin romper el beso, y salieron del baño. Recostados en el sofá, siguieron haciendo la tarea. Harry quitó una de sus manos de su espalda para concentrarse en la blusa del entrenamiento de su esposa. Quitó el moño de hilo en la parte de arriba. Bajó el cierre de la protección y finalmente se encontró con una blusa ligera y negra. Ginny levantó los brazos y se desprendieron de ella. Pff, esos pechos. Harry se acercó peligrosamente. Su brassier se abrochaba de enfrente así que, con la práctica que tenía, lo desabrochó con los dientes. Ginny sonrió y dejó a Harry hacer su trabajo mientras le desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón. Bajó el cierre y metió la mano descaradamente. Harry, tomado por sorpresa, mordió accidentalmente y ambos contrajeron su cuerpo ante tal maravilloso descuido. Harry entonces se incorporó y se quitó su camisa de un tirón. Ginny se levantó con él y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Ambos suspiraron al contacto. Juntaron sus labios una vez más y después de unos minutos Harry bajó su lengua hacia la mandíbula de Ginny. Seguía bajando, lamiendo cada parte que podía. Ginny, recordando la posición de su mano, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos cuando ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Riendo como locos, Ginny bajó por completo los pantalones de su hombre y Harry hizo lo mismo. Lo miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Jamás lo habíamos hecho al mismo tiempo.

La magia desapareció con una pequeña explosión encima de ellos. Harry se separó con los ojos cerrados y suspiró.

-¿Trabajo? –preguntó Ginny acariciándole la cara.

-Probablemente. -Se levantó ágilmente y tomó la nota que había aparecido. Ginny se incorporó. Harry tomó un abrigo que había sobre una silla y volteó a ver a Ginny. –No tardaré. Trata de estar lista para las 8. Iremos a la Madriguera para dar la noticia. –Su cara radiaba tal felicidad que Ginny solo lo contempló asombrada. Harry se acercó, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y susurró en su oído –Y cuando regresemos terminaremos lo que habíamos empezado. –Le guiñó el ojo. Se sonrojó totalmente, algo que no le había pasado con tanta intensidad desde el día en que se casaron, hace un año. –Gracias por todo. En serio.

Ginny sonrió sin poder contenerse. –Gracias a ti.

Y los dos pensaban lo mismo. Un humano mitad Harry, mitad Ginny. No podía ser más perfecto.

…

-¡FELICIDADES! –gritaron todos los presentes. Molly (con lágrimas en los ojos), Arthur, Teddy en brazos de Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur (con sus hijos, Victorie, Dominique y Louis), Percy, con su esposa Audrey, y sus hijos Molly y Lucy, George, Angelina y sus hijos Fred y Roxanne. En realidad la casa se hallaba algo llena. Los niños corrían por todas partes, pero la cara de todos era radiante. Harry y Ginny abrieron la boca enojados.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo lo supieron? –exclamó Ginny furiosa. -¡YO IBA A DAR LA NOTICIA!

-Íbamos –corrigió Harry igual de enojado. Pero George, Ron, Percy y Bill se acercaron corriendo y lo cargaron entre todos aventándolo y cachándolo una y otra vez. Hermione había tomado el puesto de Ginny y ahora ella tomaba las fotos.

-"Tenemos noticias importantes que darles" –dijo Angelina como cantando. -¡Cualquiera se lo hubiera imaginado! Ahora, ¡ven acá, ganadora!

-La verdadera pregunta era cuánto se iban a tardar en anotar –dijo George una vez que dejó a Harry para cargar a Ginny y darle vueltas.

-¿Quién te crees tú al agarrar mi cámara sin permiso? –le dijo a Hermione.

-Cállate y agradéceme cuando te haga tu álbum del primer embarazo.

Mientras todos seguían cargando y abrazando a Ginny, Harry aprovechó para acomodarse los lentes y observar a su hermosa esposa. Tendrían una familia. Suspiró y entonces sintió una mano pequeña en su pierna. Era Teddy. –¿Tendré otro primo?

Harry lo cargó. –En realidad, tendrás un primo que será como tu hermano.

Se acercó al oído de Harry para susurrar. -¿Será niña con pelo laaaaaargo o niño con pelo cooooooorto?

Harry sonrió. –En realidad no tengo idea. ¿Quieres ir a jugar?

Teddy negó con la cabeza energéticamente. Y Ron se acercó a donde estaban.

Ginny, decidiendo que no quería llorar ahora, se volteó para no seguir viendo la emocional escena cuando escuchó la conversación.

-Ron, ya he lidiado con niños.

-Sí, Ron –dijo Teddy arremedando a Harry.

-No estoy diciendo que no pero ahora estarán en tu casa TODO el día. Cualquier momento que antes tenías a solas…

-Es una etapa que se supera para avanzar a otras –le dijo. Ron sí que parecía asustado.

-Sí, Ron –repitió Teddy. Harry le chocó la mano.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo le harás para aguantar a Ginny _embarazada_. ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso Audrey? –añadió bajando la voz. Harry sonrió.

-¿La tía Audrey cuando tenía la pansota? Nunca me dejó rebotar en ella –parecía decepcionado. -¿Ginny me dejará rebotar en su pansa, Harry?

-No creo que lo entiendas, Ron. Y no, no creo, Teddy. Verás en la "pansota" estará otro niño como tú y se va a enojar.

-¡Entonces sí será un niño con pelo corto!

-No, no lo sé.

-No, es enserio. Si Ginny comía… Ahora_ tragará_.

-Ron… -se estaba volviendo loco al intentar hablar con Teddy y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Si se enojaba… Ahora se pondrá furiosa. Lo acabas de ver recién se aparecieron. Te tratará como escoria.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para meter un bebé a la pansa de la tía Ginny? ¡Yo quiero! -Harry abrió los ojos como platos ignorando la pregunta. Pero Ron aprovechó la distracción para seguir martirizando a Harry.

-Todos sabemos que Ginny puede ser algo pesada… excepto tú, quizá, porque nunca te trató así… Pero ahora no tendrá límites.

-¿Cuándo sacarán al bebé? ¿Cómo?

-Y llorará todo el tiempo… Sabes que tú no sabes lidiar con las lágrimas…

-¡Ronald! –gritó Ginny sin poder controlarse. Molly juntó las palmas de las manos energéticamente evitando una discusión.

-¡Hora de Cenar!

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse al jardín, que era donde habían acomodado las mesas, y Harry se acercó a Ginny. Teddy pasó de los brazos de Harry a los hombros de Ginny sin ayuda y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Esto no es como imaginé –dijo ella a Harry.

-Pensé que habría más sorpresa –añadió él. Teddy se coló entre sus cabezas.

-Yo pensé que… Eh… Nada. –su linda voz infantil hizo que ambos rieran. –El bebé será como ustedes pero combinado, ¿verdad? A lo mejor no necesitamos otro bebé. Yo puedo hacerlo. -Entonces cerró los ojos fuertemente y Hermione, sabiendo lo que vendría, capturó el momento en el que Teddy le quitaba los lentes a Harry para ponérselos sobre sus nuevos ojos verdes bajo una mata de cabello rojo.

-Apresúrense, chicos, o no alcanzarán nada de comer –les llamó Arthur. Rodeó a Harry por los hombros con su brazo y le dijo: -Entonces me harán abuelo de nuevo ¿eh? Aquí entre nos, espero que no salga tan inquieto o inquieta como Ginny. –Y guiñó el ojo.

_Lo siento, este capítulo tenía que ser largo para que los demás fueran cortos y divertidos. Tenía que explicar todo y, bueno, aceptémoslo, éste es uno de los capítulos más importantes… En fin, puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero siempre es con la intención de que quede mejor que nada. Ah! Y antes de que me digan que soy una pervertida (nadie lo niega, pero aún así jajaj) no todos los capítulos tendrán sexo, obvio. Sólo es como una muestra de por qué es clasificación T (:_

_Espero respuestas/reviews (: Saben que son mi Poción de Euforia._


	2. Avisos de Molly

_Sí, ya sé. Les prometí actualizar pronto. Soy una mentirosa asquerosa, pero tengo una buena excusa esta vez. Lo juro por la barba de Dumbledore. ENTRÉ A LA PREPARATORIA. Sí, tú que ya estás grande ahora comprendes… Casi puedo escuchar tu suspiro de alivio al ver que no morí. Tú, que estas pequeñ dices "¿y eso qué?" PUES CUANDO ENTRES VERÁS QUÉ! Es demasiada tarea, casi nada de tiempo libre. Añádele clase de pilates y proyectos (y eso que no llevo ni 2 semanas) y Facebook o Twitter! _

_Sí, sé que también les había dicho que ya tenía varios escritos y ES VERDAD! Pero no sé acomodarlos y batallo al decidir si quiero uno antes y después por lo que decidí que no tendrán orden exacto. Obvio sí iremos de trimestre en trimestre pero si de repente ven algo que dicen "¿Pero qué no ya llevaba 4 meses?" No me lo repriman._

_Por último, (sí, ya sé que escribí mucho) quiero agradecer a todos por su inmenso apoyo y reviews inspiradores. Sigan así y les juro que yo también intentaré ser más rápida (: GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA._

**Avisos de Molly**

-Y nada de andar cargando cosas pesadas…

-Ajá…

-No olvides tomar tus proteínas, no te presiones… ¿Ya arreglaste lo del Quidditch? –Molly le hacía sus estudios de conocimientos de súper mamá. Con la palma de la mano le hacía unos masajes a su estómago medio raros mientras se hallaba acostada con un gran bote de pudín de chocolate que estaba comiendo con el dedo. Harry estaba sentado junto a ellas.

-Sí, hablé con Bonnie esta mañana y creo que el jueves buscará mi reemplazo. Aún no puedo creer que… ¡Au!

-Lo siento –le dijo Molly presionando menos fuerte y ocultando una sonrisa. Su hija. Su única hija embarazada del hombre perfecto. Compuso su expresión a profesional y miró a Harry. –Ahora, hijo, debes escuchar con atención. Estará en tus manos el controlar a esta mujer.

-Como si eso fuera posible –le dijo sonriendo. Ginny le aventó una almohada.

-Busca pergamino y pluma, esto tardará. –Harry se apresuró a convocar lo que le pedía con la varita. Ginny se comenzó a rascar su pansa. –Tendrá que hacer mínimo 20 minutos de ejercicio ligero, no podrá…

Comenzó a perder la concentración. Estaba jugando con su ombligo con su dedo. Se sentía raro. ¿Por qué su madre no dejaba de hablar? Volteó a ver a Harry. Escribía rápidamente y hacía preguntas de vez en cuando. Todo despeinado y con la lengua entre los dientes. Le hacía recordar el rapidín de la mañana… Hum. Demasiado distraída recordando los detalles, no le atinó a su boca con el dedo y se llenó la nariz de chocolate espeso. Harry sonrió y se lo quitó con un beso. Ginny le sonrió y se sonrojó. Era mejor controlarse frente a su madre.

-…Y nada de comer "por dos personas". Es un mito. Tendrá una dieta especial en la que…–Harry asentía mientras escribía. El pánico le entró por el ombligo e interrumpió.

-¿QUÉ? ¿DIETA? ¿ENTONCES CUÁL ES LA PARTE BUENA DE UN EMBARAZO?

Molly rodó los ojos. –No es una dieta en sí, es un plan de alimentación…

-¡Sólo estás cambiando las palabras! ¿No podré comer todo lo que yo quiera?

-Harry, te daré las comidas que debe hacer Ginny. Tú serás el responsable de que se cumpla todo esto.

Harry miró a la señora Weasley alarmado. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser él el que le negara ciertas comidas a su esposa? –Molly, yo no…

-¡Exacto, mamá! ¡Harry no me haría algo así!

-Oh, créeme que lo hará. Si no lo hace lidiará con algo peor que tu ira, Ginevra.

-¿Existe algo peor? –le preguntó Harry con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Sí, su depresión pos-parto al batallar para bajar los kilos de más.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Ginny se incorporó de inmediato, cerró su frasco de chocolate y lo guardo en su bolsa. Tomaba todo lo comestible que encontraba al alcance de su mano y lo metía dentro. La cerró y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta trasera.

-¿A dónde vas? –le gritó Harry.

-A vivir con Ron.

Y desapareció. Molly miró a Harry con las cejas levantadas. –Otra cosa. No puedes dejar que se desaparezca. Es demasiada energía para su cuerpo y cuando el embarazo esté más avanzado, podría traer demasiados problemas. ¿Harry me escuchas?

¿Cómo era posible que Molly la ignorara tan fácilmente? Harry llevaba fácilmente una década conociéndola y aún no se acostumbraba a sus ataques… En fin, estamos hablando de su madre.

En ese momento Ginny volvió a aparecer. Se acercaba corriendo y tambaleándose, abrió el horno de la cocina y sacó unos muffins que Molly estaba haciendo.

-¡No todos serán para mí! Ron también quiere. –dijo cuando captó la mirada de reproche de su madre. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse de nuevo cuando Harry la detuvo del brazo. Debía aprender a enfrentarla.

-No es justo que vayas con él cuando yo soy tu marido. –Ginny rió. -¡Es enserio! ¡Yo te salvé del basilisco, no Ron!

La risa cesó de inmediato. Molly los miraba divertida. -¡Por Dios, es cierto! ¡No me acordaba!

-¿No te acordabas? –le preguntó incrédulo. Ginny le ofreció un muffin y Hary lo tomó distraído. –Como sea, no te puedes desaparecer así estando embarazada. Tenemos que terminar de hacerte tus… masajes esos.

-En realidad ya terminamos, pero les puedo sacar una foto del bebé. –les dijo Molly. Los ojos de ambos brillaron.

-¿Cómo?

Fue un proceso increíblemente extraño. Ginny se sentó y Molly le cubrió parte del estómago con un papel especial de fotografías. Puso una poción espesa sobre él y murmuró un hechizo. Separó el papel y ahí estaba. Una pequeña mancha clara sobre todo lo demás. Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos. Harry se quedó ensimismado y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

Ron apareció en medio de la escena ruidosamente.

-Ginny, te estoy esperando… ¿Dónde están los muffins que le robarías a…? Hola, mamá –le dijo nervioso. -¿Qué sucede?

Se acercó a donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

-Es la fotografía de nuestro hijo –dijo Ginny con voz de tener un gran resfriado. Harry y Ron giraron la cara al mismo tiempo para ver la foto de otro ángulo. Después de unos minutos Ron le susurró a Harry:

-¿Cuál se supone que es tu hijo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

_Comenta, baby hermos._


	3. ¡Tranquilízate!

**¡TRANQUILÍZATE!**

-Ok, sígueme. Vamos a hacer algo más.

-No, Hermione, estoy demasiado _cansada_.

-Estás sudando y no dejas de morderte las uñas.

-¡Parece que ni eres mi amiga! Eso hago _todo_ el tiempo.

Hermione rodó los ojos. –Pff, parece que no sabes que soy tu amiga. Estás estresada y no lo puedes hacer.

-Suenas a mi madre –le dijo Ginny sentida. –No puedes comer pastel, no puedes brincar, no puedes bailar, no puedes respirar, ¡No puedes gritar! ¡Dios, Hermione! ¿Qué más debo dejar de hacer?

-Ginny, es en serio, necesito que te relajes. Estás al borde de las lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Siguieron mirando el estúpido programa muggle. En realidad no. Ginny seguía mirando el reloj que le había regalado su madre de Navidad. Era como el de los Weasley original: tenía manecillas con las fotos de Harry y Ginny (posteriormente, con magia, se irían agregando la de su hijo) e indicaciones de donde podrían estar. La de Harry seguía en peligro de muerte. Hermione la miraba de reojo. No dejaba de rasguñarse las manos. Escuchaba que respiraba lentamente y rápidamente el sudor se fue secando, pero seguía mordiéndose los labios.

Maldecía la hora en que Harry se iba de misiones. No era muy seguido, pero siempre era a lugares urgentes y peligrosos si él tenía que ir.

-Suficiente, no logras calmarte. ¡Marcaré a Bill!

-¡Hermione no puedo! –se levantó bruscamente. –Duré casi una hora creyendo que lo había perdido para siempre, ¡no me puedo tranquilizar al pensar que podría pasarle algo!

Hermione suspiró. Ella también lo recordaba, y eso que sólo era su amigo –Eso fue hace años.

-¿Y qué? Eso no cambia nada.

-Ginny, en serio. Necesito que te tranquilices. Tu madre sabe_ todo_ y verá que no te he estado cuidando bien…

-Pff, eso ayuda mucho a tranquilizarme. Necesito que me cuiden, gracias por subirme la moral.

Hermione apagó el televisor. Tendría que romper las reglas. -¿Quieres un helado?

Los ojos le brillaron. Sí, ya sabía cómo tranquilizarla.

"_Hermione, sigues siendo brillante" _pensó Hermione.

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARME LA MORAL DE SEGUIR.. JAJAJ ¿o cómo se dice? Equis, sus comentarios son los mejor (:_


	4. Primera Tormenta

**Primera Tormenta**

Se levantó tan rápido de la cama como había abierto los ojos.

-Woah –dijo perdiendo el equilibrio. Harry la detuvo antes de que cayera de nuevo a la cama. Ese hombre la salvaba de todo. –Gracias –apenas y pudo murmurar cuando ya andaba apresurada para la puerta del baño. Casi ni llegaba. Gracias a Dios Harry era un estúpido hombre y había dejado la tapa del inodoro abierta, si no seguro vomitaba todo el baño. Entonces lo sintió de nuevo tomándole el cabello. Rodó los ojos, se levantó, se limpió la boca con un papel que Harry le acercó y lo miró. –Sabes, no tienes que soportar todo esto.

Harry se encogió de hombros sonriendo –No me importa.

Ginny rodó los ojos de nuevo. –Eso ya lo sé. –Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡Puede que no me sienta cómoda mostrando mi vulnerabilidad de vómito por las mañanas frente a ti! –gritar no le había hecho bien y volteó rápidamente para vomitar de nuevo. Harry le tomó de nuevo el cabello, pero Ginny le sacudió la mano. –Déjame en paz.

-Como quieras –le dijo y se fue. Ginny se incorporó y volteó asustada. Harry, quien se andaba riendo, se detuvo de inmediato y corrió hacia ella. –Lo siento, era una broma estúpida. No lo dije en serio.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy un asco! ¡JAMÁS SERÉ UNA BUENA MADRE! -Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir la boca sin tener nada que decir. ¿De dónde había salido eso? De todas las cosas que creyó que iba a decir, ésa era la que nunca cruzó por su mente. -¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo puedes negar! –Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Harry seguía paralizado.

-Claro que no, Ginny. Es algo que haremos juntos y… -Pero entonces vio que Ginny ya estaba llorando y se asustó más. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

-¡NO! ¡ES MI ESTÚPIDA VEJIGA DE NUEVO! ¡No me ha dejado dormir toda la noche! ¡No he parado de ORINAR!

Harry no pudo más. Se tiró al piso riendo a carcajadas mientras Ginny se paraba todavía con las lágrimas brillándole en la mejilla para tomar su varita. Le apuntó directo a la cara.

-No te atreverías –le dijo mirándola desde el suelo todo despeinado y sonriente.

-Pruébame, Potter.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, pero entonces Ginny se mordió el labio mientras juntaba sus piernas y hacia como si bailara. Harry intentó ocultar una sonrisa, y Ginny salió corriendo al inodoro. Se sentó y después de unos cuantos segundos la escuchó suspirar. Harry creyó que la tormenta había acabado y volvió a reírse.

-¡_Incárcero_! –gritó Ginny de repente. Unas cuerdas amarraron a Harry de las muñecas y los pies y Ginny rió malévolamente al ver sus patéticos intentos de levantarse.

-Ginny, lo siento. Vamos, quítame esto, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Hum… Creo que me perdí la parte en la que decías que ése es mi problema.

Harry abrió la boca asombrado y la cerró. El problema fue cuando, una hora después, Ron llegó tocando a la casa con brusquedad. Harry y Ginny se hallaban en el desayunador, el primero observando a Ginny devorar todo lo que había a su alcance.

-Ron, no creo que deberíamos estar aquí. A lo mejor están haciendo cosas de las que no te quieres enterar –escucharon decir a Hermione significativamente.

-¡Exactamente por eso vengo! Porque no puedo dejar que lo hagan mientras Harry tiene cosas más importantes.

-Ron, escúchate. Estás diciendo pura barbaridad. Están CASADOS. Pueden hacerlo cuando se les dé la gana.

-Él debería estar trabajando, QUE NO LO HAGA CUANDO NO SE PUEDE HACER –pero Ginny lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta. Todavía estaba en pijamas y Ron entrecerró los ojos. –Vengo por el traidor. -Pero entonces Harry se acercó brincando discretamente todavía amarrado. A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos. -¡Eso, Weasley! ¡Digna de ser de la familia!

Ginny lo silenció con un movimiento rápido de su varita y le quitó a Ron la suya con otro. Hermione la miró sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Quieres pasar a desayunar?

-Seguro.

_Comenten y sean felices (:_


	5. ¡Nada Me Queda!

**¡Nada Me Queda!**

-¡HARRY!

Harry, que estaba en la cocina buscando algo que llevar por si a Ginny le daban sus ataques, cerró el refrigerador de inmediato y subió casi corriendo las escaleras. Se golpeó con el marco de la puerta pero ahí estaba. Jadeando, acudiendo al llamado de la mujer que amaba.

Ginny estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas frente a su armario en unos shorts y una camisa floja de Harry que normalmente usaba para dormir y que ahora le quedaba justa del estómago. Lo único elegante era su cabello bien peinado y su cara maquillada. Harry no lo pudo evitar, se veía demasiado adorable. Tomó la cámara que había en el buró y, sabiendo que lo lamentaría en unos segundos, tomó la foto que se moría por hacer.

Obviamente, Ginny reconoció el sonido de inmediato. Volteó hecha una furia. Una sexy y hermosa furia. Harry no pudo hacer más que contemplarla con la expresión de un niño haciendo una travesura.

-¿Crees que te llamé a que me vinieras a hacer fotos de mis momentos menos agradables? –Harry negó con la cabeza. Ginny se levantó y caminó hacia él. -¿Crees que por ser mi esposo tienes derecho a tocar mi cámara y tomarme desprevenida? ¿Entonces por qué lo haces, Potter? ¿La fama se te subió a la cabeza? –Lo empujó con un dedo. Harry sonrió. –Tengo un serio problema y tú solo vienes a burlarte de mí.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, amor?

-¡No me hechices con tus encantos! Soy inmune –le dijo dándose la vuelta y pegándole a Harry en la cara con su cabello. Entró al armario y Harry la siguió. –El problema es… No tengo que ponerme –se volteó de nuevo tan repentinamente que Harry estuvo a punto de chocar con ella. Ginny juntó sus manos como si estuviera en una junta ejecutiva. Harry rodó los ojos. Sus papeles dramáticos de emparazada eran parecidos a un Ron borracho.

-Solamente vamos a la cena del cumpleaños de Hermione.

-¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡Y ve mi pansota!

¿Que la viera? Harry era lo único que hacía. Ver el crecidito estómago (casi nada) de casi 4 meses de su esposa era algo inevitable. Era lo que la hacía la persona que más lo había hecho feliz.

-¿Por qué no te pones ese vestido negro que…? –empezó Harry pero Ginny rodó los ojos. -¿O el rojo largo que…? ¿El morado que…?

-Ah, Harry James Potter, tú quieres hacerme sentir estresada –lo apuntó con un dedo. –El morado no me queda y el rojo no queda en esta ocasión. ¡Retráctate! ¡O mejor aún, tráeme un poco de pastel!

-Pero, Ginny, tu mamá dijo que…

-¡Ah, la negación! –puso una mano sobre su cara dramáticamente. Harry levantó las manos y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-Tranquila, voy por el pedazo. No será demasiado grande, pero no temas… -luego añadió hacia sí mismo -¿Temer, tú? Eres la persona más loca que he conocido. Temer yo porque Molly me matará.

Salió apresuradamente, chocando de nuevo y murmurando para sí mismo y Ginny sonrió y rodó los ojos. Si tan sólo Harry leyera los libros que Hermione les había dado no habría caído en los teatritos que Ginny hacía a propósito sólo para reírse un rato.

_Gracias por su increíble apoyo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido (: Comenten, sus reviews son como mi Felix Felicis._


	6. Lo hice con Potter

-Ándale, acércate ahora.

-¡No! ¡Está trabajando!

-¡Ginny! ¡Necesitamos esta foto! Dijiste que querías un álbum de todo tu embarazo, ¿no?

-Ronald…

-Calla y camina. –le dijo y la empujó. Ginny entró tropezándose al comedor. Volteó a ver a Ron una vez más y sonrió al verlo preparado con la cámara.

-¿Harry, te gusta mi playera?

Harry levantó la vista de la mesa. Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rojo instantáneamente. El flash le dio en la cara al tiempo que Ginny volteaba enseñando su playera a la cámara.

"LO HICE CON POTTER. MUÉRETE DE ENVIDIA, PERRA."

Entonces vio lo que tenía detrás:

"… Y QUEDÉ EMBARAZADA"

_No sé, sólo sentí que debía escribir esto. (: _


	7. Lo hice con Weasley

_Gracias a __**andy_voldy**__ por su idea sobre lo que seguiría (: _

**Lo hice con Weasley**

-¡¿Usaste la playera de la vez pasada? –llegó gritando Harry. Ginny saltó sorprendida tirando toda su ensalada al piso.

-¡Harry! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿Usaste tu playera de "Lo hice con Potter" en público?

Ginny abrió los ojos a espaldas de Harry. Volteó disimulando. -¡No, claro que no! ¡Era nuestro chiste privado! -Harry la siguió mirando con ojos penetrantes y Ginny trató de sostenerle la mirada. Era desquiciante. Sonrió sin poder contenerlo. –Lo siento, amor. Sí, la usé. Para eso la hice. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –repitió Harry incrédulo. – ¿Acaso te has movido de la cocina en todo el día? –No necesitó esperar la respuesta, la carcajada de Ginny lo hizo: obviamente no había salido de la cocina para nada. Salió y entró de nuevo apenas pasado el minuto con un montón de papeles en sus brazos. Eran cartas. Demasiadas. Cartas de admiradores, amigos, familiares, periodistas, funcionarios del Ministerio…

-¿Cuándo llegaron?

-No lo sé, las acabo de ver. Escucha esto: "Ginevra, no puedo creer que tires tu dignidad al suelo como si no valiera…"

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Muriel, no? –lo interrumpió Ginny. Harry la miró. Sí, era Muriel, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de que supiera que estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Ése no es el punto! ¡Periodistas están intentando contactarte para hablar del famoso no nacido! No puedo creer que tomen tanto interés cuando no es nada personal.

Pero Ginny ya estaba volviendo a abrir el refrigerador. -¿Qué quieres comer, bebé? No, lo siento, chocolate no nos deja la abuela. Hum… Abuela. Suena raro. En fin, ¿algo más? ¿Seguro que chocolate? Ok, tendremos que romper las reglas.

Volteó sonriendo esperando que Harry ya estuviera calmado. Daba risa. No estaba enojado pero parecía querer parecerlo. El resultado era una mueca que estaba entre la sonrisa y el ceño fruncido. Ginny caminó hacia él felizmente. Le embarró chocolate en los labios y se los limpió con la lengua.

-¿Qué te parece si te recompenso con un baño doble?

Harry sonrió. –Ésa no va a ser mi única recompensa.

Se iba a vengar.

…

Ginny escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó con incredulidad.

-¿Qué diablos…? –empezó Hermione, pero Ginny se levantó con una sonrisa pícara. Volteó a ver lo que Ginny miraba y se quedó con la boca abierta.

En la parte de enfrente de su camiseta estaba una foto de Ginny jugando quidditch con el eslogan: "Sí, lo hice con Ginny Weasley. AHORA POTTER." Entonces se dio la vuelta: "… Y LA DEJÉ EMBARAZADA. Soy un Campeón".

-¡En tu cara, Ginevra! –pero antes de que dijera algo más, Ginny comenzó a reir.

Ella no se podía ver más feliz. Él no se podía ver más sorprendido.

-¿No te enojarás? ¡La he traído puesta todo el día! ¡Las señoras se me quedan viendo raro!

-Harry, eso no me da vergüenza. Es una de las mejores cosas que has hecho por mí.

Pero Hermione tenía otra opinión.

-¿QUE A USTEDES NO LES IMPORTA SI DESCUBREN EL MUNDO MÁGICO O NO?

_Prometo más capítulos más seguidos (:_

_Comenten! Para que sean mi hechizo de euforia cada vez que abro mi correo._


	8. Sueños

_Pfff, nueve mil días sin internet es una gran MUNGA (ver Recreo: la serie animada de Disney para comprender el significado de la palabra). ¿Saben qué es lo mejor? Tuve tiempo de escribir demasiados capítulos. ¿Saben que es lo malo? Que la mayoría son de cuando está a punto de aliviarse (: Pero no se preocupen, ya está planeado todo. _

_En fin, muchos reviews dicen que necesitan más capítulos porque ya se cansaron de releer. Me he enamorado de ustedes. Gracias por darme Felix Felicis gratis e instantáneamente. _

**La Noche**

Caminaba por un pasillo que resultaba aterradoramente familiar. Totalmente oscuro salvo por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, sentía el chapoteo que hacían sus zapatos al pisar los charcos. Tragó saliva una vez frente a la puerta que comenzaría el gran camino por recorrer. Tocó el picaporte pero se detuvo vacilando… ¡Pero necesitaba seguir! ¡No le podía dar miedo ahora! Así que tomó su varita y abrió la puerta.

Había esperado escuchar los llantos de Myrtle, pero al parecer los baños estaban vacíos. Solamente había una vela prendida junto a los lavabos y había sangre fresca en varios lugares que terminaba mezclándose con el agua del suelo. El lugar era aterrador y el silencio empeoraba todo.

-_Ábrete_ –dijo en pársel.

No sabía por qué estaba ahí, ni qué hacía ahí… ni siquiera el por qué seguía el camino sin sentido. Solamente sabía que el basilisco no podría molestar, porque ya lo había matado. De eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Entonces por qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué seguía el camino si aparentemente no había nada al final?

Se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando se abrió la última puerta de piedra. Había llegado a la cámara de los secretos, pero estaba totalmente oscura salvo por el fondo. ¿Cruzar o no cruzar?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado pensando. _¿Cruzar o no cruzar? _¿Qué había ahí al final que valiera tanto la pena?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dio un paso atrás determinado a regresar. Entonces, escuchó con claridad el único sonido que lo haría cruzar corriendo aquella oscura cámara peligrosa. Era Ginny. Su esposa, su amada. Había regresado al lugar de los hechos y gritaba de dolor. ¿Tortura? ¿Pero _quién_ la torturaba?

Entonces vio con claridad. Fue como si alguien quisiera que viera lo que estaba sucediendo. Ginny se hallaba amarrada a un pedazo de la estatua de Slytherin. Tenía el basilisco muerto a un palmo de su cuerpo.

Se acercó corriendo a atenderla. Con la varita en la mano, comenzó a cerrar todas las heridas que encontraba. Descubrió un tobillo roto y al tocarle la muñeca izquierda, Ginny se hinchó de dolor. Estaba igual rota. La miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, Ginny. Estaremos bien.

Ginny no contestó. Sólo lo miró. Harry se acercó para besarla y ella respondió como de manera urgente. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. De repente Ginny desvió la mirada y sus ojos se contrajeron de miedo. El poco color que había recuperado desapareció y Harry volteó de inmediato.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita cayó en el suelo lejos de él. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. –Te destruí –apenas y dijo. –No puedes estar aquí.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Por favor, déjalo en paz –habló Ginny. La voz sonaba tan débil que Harry se alarmó. Había empezado a sudar. –Déjanos en paz.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, salieron de la nada 2 mortífagos y lo sujetaron uno a cada lado. Las manos eran tan fuertes que por más que se retorciera, no se movía un centímetro.

-¡_CRUCIO_!

Ginny no gritó. Sin energía, cerró los ojos y se quejó por lo bajo. Una tercera persona rodeó a Harry por el cuello con un brazo y le puso la varita en la garganta con el otro. Reconoció sus largas y delicadas manos y la piel se le puso chinita de rabia: era Bellatrix.

-¿Por qué vivirás ahora, Harry?

-¡DEJA DE HABLARME COMO SI ESTUVIERAS MUERTO, RIDDLE!

-¿Por quién vivirás ahora que estoy a punto de matar a tu familia?

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! Mátame a mí. Ahora.

-_Qué romántico _–dijo Bellatrix. Harry reprimió un gruñido. Escuchar esa voz después de tantos años era realmente asqueroso. Voldemort se limitó a mirarlo.

-¿Morir por alguien que "amas"? ¿Vale la pena?

Harry no contestó.

- Dile adiós a la familia. Te quedarás solo. Y vivirás para contarlo. Morirás vivo.

-El Voldemort que yo conocía creía que morir era lo peor. ¿Quién eres tú para arruinar mi familia?

-Tu mujer está abortando en estos momentos.

Volteó apresuradamente. La sangre le escurría de los muslos. Ginny miraba cómo la sangre llegaba al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas y tenía fuerza para levantar la cabeza. Harry intentó moverse una vez más.

-_Matar_ –dijo Voldemort en pársel. Con un movimiento de su varita, deshizo las cuerdas que la amarraban y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Nagini se acercó lentamente a la presa saliendo de la oscuridad… preparada para atacar mientras Harry veía sin poder deshacerse de las manos que lo rodeaban… Ginny sujetándose al piso con toda su vida y levantando una vez más la cabeza para ver al hombre que amaba por última vez…

...

-¡NO!

Despertó de un sobresalto y se cayó de la cama. Escuchó una risa ahogada por encima de él y se incorporó de inmediato. La cicatriz le ardía y, temeroso, puso una mano sobre su frente, ensuciándose completamente de algo pegajoso.

-Lo siento –le dijo Ginny asomándose por el borde sonriendo y dándole una servilleta. –No me pude contener.

Harry se limpió. Era chocolate espeso ardiendo que Ginny le había puesto siguiendo la forma de su cicatriz. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ginny? Me diste un susto de muerte. -La sonrisa de su esposa desapareció inmediatamente.

Le costó tiempo comprender que tenía que disculparse. –Digo, no es que me moleste, pero…

Ginny ni siquiera lo miró y se volvió a recargar de su lado de la cama murmurando cosas que creía que Harry no escuchaba. -… Parece él el embarazado. Nunca se deja de quejar. Si supiera lo que estoy viviendo por su culpa y de su estúpido pene. Nunca tuve control. Dios, Ginny, que tonta eres. Ellos sólo tienen placer y de repente ¡bam! le dejan una carga pesada a tu cuerpo…

Harry se asomó por el borde de la cama todavía controlando su susto y la vio borrosamente sentada con una bolsa de frituras sobre sus shorts. Traía una camisa holgada de Harry y un pequeño bulto en su estómago se pegaba levemente a la tela.

Una vez sentado en la cama, se puso las gafas y trató de respirar hondo varias veces para controlarse. ¡Pero qué sueño tan horrible! ¿Qué pretendía su mente? Fue entonces cuando vio el alboroto que había en su cama.

-¿Estas comiendo papas fritas? –le preguntó. Ginny lo ignoró. -¿Entonces para qué es el chocolate? –Ella metió una fritura en un frasco de chocolate que también estaba entre sus piernas y se lo metió a la boca. Harry la miró con asco. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba lo agridulce? Ginny, sin dejar pasar desapercibido el gesto, volteó enojada.

-¡No es mi culpa que no te levantes a hacerme de comer! ¡Tenía hambre y lo único que hacías era gemir y llorar como estúpido!

Harry se estremeció al recordar su sueño y miró la mesita que había junto a la cama. Se puso los lentes y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana. Volteó a verla tratando de tranquilizarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Ginny con impaciencia mientras seguía comiendo. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Después besó el estómago. Ginny rodó los ojos. –Eso no fue nada sentimental.

Harry sonrió ya más tranquilo.

_¿Los desilusioné? ¡Los amo! Subo los demás en cuanto pueda, lo juro._


	9. Patadas de Gripe

**Patadas de Gripe**

Estornudó.

-Salud.

-Gracias.

Se sacudió los mocos y a plena sacudida estornudó de nuevo.

-Salud.

-Gracias.

Lo demás fue patético. 3 estornudos seguidos con mocos incluidos.

-Salud.

Ginny ni siquiera pudo contestar por estar sacudiendo su nariz. Estornudó de nuevo. Tomó su papel y se rompió. Las manos se le llenaron de mocos.

-¡! ¡ALGUIEN MATE A RON POR PEGARME SU ESTÚPIDA GRIPE!

Harry desvió la mirada del Profeta sonriendo para verla. Ni siquiera brincó al escuchar los gritos como hizo Molly, Arthur y George desde la cocina. Solamente le pasó un pañuelo desechable y volvió a leer el Profeta.

Estornudó de nuevo. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir "Salud", Ginny se incorporó bruscamente con las manos en su estómago. Harry volteó con la pregunta en sus ojos.

-Gracias –dijo con una voz entre sorprendida, enferma e incrédula. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Yo no dije nada.

Volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban. –Creo que el bebé sí. Me acaba de patear.

Harry se levantó de inmediato para poner una mano sobre el estómago. -¿Es la primera vez que lo hace?

–Definitivamente sí.

Arthur, Molly y George se acercaron apresuradamente. George puso una mano junto a la de Harry, pero Ginny la golpeó levemente para que la quitara. -¡Hey!

-¡Hey, tú! –pero comenzó a estornudar.

-¡Salud! –gritó George. El estornudo se fue.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Eres un estúpido, George!

Entonces Harry se levantó de un salto con la mano en el estómago todavía. –Pateó de nuevo. –dijo sorprendido y con miedo en la voz. –Fue increíblemente genial.

_En caso de que en su país no digan "Salud" cuando alguien estornuda… Aquí en México sí, entonces… No sé, cultura general. (: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo._


	10. Manos

Molly les entregó el pergamino y Ginny lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Harry le sostuvo la mano para poder ver bien y Ginny tragó saliva preparándose. Posaron su mirada en él al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaba, tan claro como se podía ver. Era la formación del bebé. La hermosura de la vida. La concepción misma transformándose en lo más genial que pudiera existir en el mundo.

Se tomaron de las manos y procuraron no mirarse. Sabían que estaban en un punto en el que apenas y se podían controlar. Ron y Hermione los miraban atentamente con las manos tomadas frente a ellos.

-Te dije que no iban a llorar –susurró Hermione. Ron lo miró con las cejas levantadas y volteó aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Acaso esas son las manos las que veo casi por la esquina?

Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos llorando de felicidad. Harry se quedó sin habla, con la boca totalmente seca y un nudo increíblemente grande en la garganta. -¡Eres un infeliz, Ronald!

Hermione lo miró sonriendo. –De acuerdo, pero tu fantasía no puede ser demasiado extrema.

"_¿Hermione y Ron teniendo fantasías sexuales como apuesta? ¡Dios, no!" ¡PUES SÍ! Jajajaja, soy mala (:_

_Gracias por su inmenso apoyo. Los amo. _


	11. No puedo Dormir

Bufó. Se hallaba cruzada de brazos en su cama. La luz de la luna daba de lleno al cuerpo de Harry junto a ella. Necesitaba demasiado de él y el estúpido se hallaba dormido desde hace una hora.

Se suponía que estaban platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en todo el día pero en cuanto terminó de contar él su día, no escuchó ni la mitad del suyo y se quedó dormido. Lo intentaría de nuevo.

-¿Harry? –No hubo respuesta. Lo sacudió un poco. -¿Harry?

-¿Qué? –apenas y se le había entendido.

-¿Quieres tener sexo?

-Sí, sueño. Rico.

-¡Harry! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡Harry! –el hombre ni se inmutó. -¡Harry, soy una mujer casada y embarazada, necesito de un hombre! ¡Mínimo que sea mi esposo!

-Sí, Ginny, aquí estoy –abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y la rodeó con los brazos. Ginny lo comenzó a besar pero entonces se quedó como piedra: se había vuelto a dormir.

-¡Harry! –se incorporó y se quitó la blusa. -¡Ya te lo hice más fácil! ¡Cumple tu tarea!

Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su seno. La mano se resbaló y Ginny rodó los ojos. Tomó un vaso medio lleno de agua que había en su buró, se puso sobre él y se lo echó en la cara riendo. Harry se incorporó de inmediato y quedó justo en frente de su pecho. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero qué forma de despertarme.

-¿Lo haremos?

No hubo respuesta en forma de palabras. Había comenzado y no había forma de parar. Ginny sí que conocía a los hombres.

_Lo siento, soy una pervertida pero BIEN QUE LES GUSTA. (: Cuídense. _


	12. Depilación

_¿Qué tal? ¿Están bien? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Me quieren matar y lanzar un cruciatus? Buu... __Me siento mal por no actualizar pronto, pero estoy buscando ideas (: Gracias por su comprensión Y APOYO. Son lo mejor. MEJOR QUE FELIX FELICIS._

**Depilación**

Hermione entró apresurada al cuarto, donde encontró a Ginny sentada en el piso con las piernas abiertas, en unos shorts cómodos (N/A: _a veces me gustaría ser Ginny embarazada para usar demasiados shorts jaja_) y mirándola como la primera luz del día.

-Dijiste que era urgente.

-¡LO ES, HERMIONE! ¡Mira mis piernas!

Hermione las miró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Después sonrió y soltó una carcajada. Ginny sonrió. Sus piernas eran lo más raro que se hubiera podido haber visto. Tenía partes depiladas y partes peludas, algunos rasguños, cera y cortadas.

-¡He intentado de todo! Lo muggle, lo mágico… ¡Ni siquiera con la varita me alcanzo! Hermione, es urgente, tengo calor y ganas de hacer…

-¡Ok, ok! Te ayudaré. Pero no te refieras a tu vida sexual en frente de mí.

Ginny asintió sonriendo y dejó que Hermione la ayudara. Aproximadamente una hora después ("Vaya, que desastre ha dejado esta mujer", había pensado Hermione) acabó. Entonces Ginny se levantó, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-A Harry le gusta usar chocolate. Deberías probarlo con Ron.

Rió como loca pensando que la iba a incomodar, pero Hermione, preparada, se irguió y le dijo:

-Ya fue probado. Deberías empezar a utilizar fresas con crema batida. O miel.

Caminó junto a ella y Ginny no la siguió. Se quedó petrificada por unos segundos y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Miel? ¿No es algo incómodo?


	13. Ruta de Emergencia

-Mamá, estoy segura de que esto no es indispensable…

-¡Cállate y camina!

Ginny rodó los ojos y caminó sin ganas. Molly bufó y comenzó a empujarla para que avanzara. Seguía pensando que no tenía sentido.

La situación era que, desde hace 3 días, Molly había estado trabajando en una ruta de emergencia hacia la Madriguera por si el bebé se adelantaba. Con Ginny sin poder aparecerse y Harry seguramente en el trabajo, en una misión, o incluso en el baño (se debía pensar en cualquier posibilidad) debían idear un código para cuando el bebé viniera en camino y un punto de reunión en caso de no estar juntos.

-¡Sólo debo llamarte para que te aparezcas en la casa! ¡Y el asunto queda arreglado!

-Ginny, no es tan sencillo. No puedo traer al mundo una criatura sin ayuda y definitivamente Harry me mataría de no estar presente en el momento. -Llegaron a la casa. –En fin, deja de quejarte. De por sí debes hacer ejercicio, mujer. Ahora, vamos a comenzar el ejercicio en exactamente 7 minutos. Ya lo hemos practicado demasiado, esta vez debe salir perfecto. ¿Tienes celular y varita a la mano?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en 10 minutos exactamente. De lo contrario, mis dos hijos menores quedarán viudos.

Ginny sonrió. –Una última cosa, mamá. –Molly volteó. -¿Harry y Hermione saben de esto?

Molly trató de ocultar una sonrisa. –Por supuesto que no.

_Gracias por leer y seguirme a pesar de que tardo AAAÑOOOOS en actualizar… juro solemnemente que mi mente entrará solamente en concentración a la historia una vez que haya acabado mis exámenes difíciles (: lo prometo por el poder de Dobby. _


	14. Navidad

_FELIZ NOCHE BUENA Y NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO Y TODO LO QUE LE SIGUE. ¿Uno de mis propósitos? Escribir más (: se los juro por la barba de Dumbledore (o sea que esto ya es enserio jajajaj) Lo que pasa es que tengo como 3 capítulos sin acabar y simplemente no me llega la inspiración. Siempre termino empezando otro, pero enserio que ya les viene uno. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, USTEDES SON MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD._

**Última Navidad Solos**

Ginny se acercó casi brincando sonrientemente. Traía un abrigo blanco, botas, guantes y más de 2 bufandas junto con gorro.

-¡Harry! Parezco un gran muñeco de nieve –gritó y comenzó a reír. Entonces lo vio sentado frente a la chimenea con una cara tan concentrada que parecía un niño jugando videojuegos. -¿Qué sucede?

Harry la miró sin poder creer que no supiera. –Es nuestra última Navidad solos. –Ginny sonrió y se sentó junto a él, no sin un poco de esfuerzo. Harry la sostuvo mientras lo hacía.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó. -¿Te estás freakeando?

-No, no. Es solo que… no lo sé. Me parece increíble que… Ash, no lo sé.

Ginny intentó pararse, pero Harry se levantó antes y la cargó. Ginny le ofreció la mano y él se la tomó. Lo guió por toda la sala hasta las escaleras y se pararon frente a un dormitorio al final del pasillo. Ginny abrió la puerta y dejó a Harry atrás. Entraría cuando estuviera listo, y ambos lo sabían.

Harry se limitó a mirarla con su enorme estómago… un estómago donde estaba su hijo. Sonrió pensando que estaba siendo infantil y se acercó a la cuna. Tomó un muñeco que había dentro y Ginny prendió un aparato que daba círculos y tocaba una canción.

-¿Acaso fue eso un ataque de pánico, señor Potter? - Harry no contestó. –Vámonos, llegaremos tarde a la cena.

-Espera, tengo un regalo para ti –dijo Harry. No sabía con qué tono se había escuchado pero Ginny sonrió maliciosamente. –No es lo que piensas, Ginevra. Eso no los salvamos para mañana.

-¿MAÑANA?

-Bueno, regresando. En fin, sígueme.

Fueron hasta el recibidor y Ginny se tapó la boca. Era una foto gigante enmarcada de toda la familia. Se movían, sonreían, saludaban, paseaban. El marco soltaba un débil brillo y Ginny podía jurar escuchar una canción de Fénix. Debajo había otra un poco más pequeña de ellos dos frente a Hogwarts. Harry no paraba de besarle la mejilla y Ginny guiñar el ojo. Eran unos momentos que jamás olvidaría.

Pero había un marco vacío. Era un poco más grande que el de ellos 2. Ginny lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Para cuando nazca?

Harry asintió. –Feliz Navidad, amor.

Se acercó para besarla mientras con una mano acariciaba el estómago. El bebé pateó y ambos se sobresaltaron. Harry sonrió.

-Te dije que no iba a querer que lo hiciéramos ahorita.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que al rato sí querrá? ¡Ignóralo!

Harry rió y abrió la puerta. Su mujer jamás dejaría de ser tan sexosa. Y _ése_ era su regalo de Navidad.


	15. Situaciones Extremas

_Les advierto que si me creían una santa, ya pueden empezar a aventarme tomates. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y definitivamente cuando estén SOLOS._

La cena de Navidad había acabado y ahora se hallaban recargados en la cama. Ginny traía un gorro navideño y estaban compartiendo un momento demasiado tierno contemplando y tocando el estómago.

Entonces Harry comenzó a sonreír y a bajar más la mano.

…

-¡Harry debes de entrar más!

-¡No puedo! ¡No con el bebé entre nosotros!

Estaban sudorosos y desnudos en la cama haciendo ya saben qué. Harry gruñó enojado y recargó su cabeza junto a la de Ginny intentando no poner nada de su peso sobre ella y bufando en frustración.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? ¡NECESITO UN ORGASMO AHORA, POTTER!

-¡Ginny! ¡NO PUEDO CUANDO EL BEBÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¿Y si siente mi…?

-¡No lo sentirá! ¡Es un feto por el amor de Dios! ¡No sabe nada!

-¡Pero es un feto! ¡YA TIENE OJOS! Ginny no quiero que lo primero que vea sea mi…

Ginny gritó. -¡Por las barbas de Merlín, NO SABE NADA! ¡INTÉNTALO, TÚ LO QUIERES TANTO COMO YO!

Harry se incorporó y la miró. Se deseaban. Y demasiado. –Ok, pero tú arriba. Siento que voy a aplastarlo.

Ginny rodó los ojos pero cambió de posición. 5 minutos después se estaban volviendo a pelear.

-¡Te juro que me pateó en la mano!

-¡Ya lo ha hecho antes! ¡Deja de poner tu estúpida mano en el estómago y mejor recárgalos en mi pecho!

… Lo hizo así y por fin ambos lo lograron. Ginny suspiró. –En realidad necesitaba eso. OH, sí. Diablos, voy a extrañar esa sensibilidad. –Pero el bebé volvió a patear.

-Ginny, me está diciendo que me vaya. Es como una señal. No quiere que compartamos espacio. –Harry ya se estaba moviendo cuando Ginny lo sostuvo fuerte por los cabellos.

-Tú intentas salir de aquí y te juro que no será completo –no gritó, pero eso lo hizo más espeluznante. Harry sonrió. Estaban siendo estúpidos.

-Tener relaciones no debería ser tan difícil si es lo correcto ¿sabes?

Ginny suspiró y finalmente se acostó junto a él. –Lo sé, pero no lo puedo contener. Cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de… -Harry parpadeó. –Lo siento, debe ser algo hormonal.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo siento… -entonces sonrió y se incorporó un poco.

-Sí, pero tú porque eres un sexoso sin remedio –le dijo. Harry estuvo a punto de decirle "Dumbledore hablando de barba" pero recapacitó. No necesitaba hacerla sentir mal…Ginny se rodeó con la sábana y se quedaron acostados saboreando la amarga derrota. Entonces Harry se levantó y se empezó a vestir.

-¡NO! ¿Qué haces?

–Creo que te mereces un tratamiento especial por sufrir tanto con ese pequeño engendro.

Ginny asintió y gruñó. –Adelante.

Se acercó a la cómoda para prender una radio que tenían y buscó un cassette que le había regalado George. "Baby Got Back" comenzó a sonar y Ginny rió y comenzó a aplaudir. Siempre le divertía cuando Harry intentaba ser sexy.

-Si te comienzas a burlar juro que no recibirás la parte buena.

-Seré buena, no te preocupes.

5 minutos después Harry se hallaba con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Ginny dejara de reír.

-¡Lo siento, amor! Lo siento demasiado pero esto es lo más divertido que he visto desde tu último baile. ¡No has mejorado nada! - Harry no contestó. –Ash, lo siento. Es enserio. –Harry se acercó de nuevo a la cómoda y tomó la varita. Ginny se puso nerviosa. La última vez que había hecho eso se había recuperado de la sensación 3 días después. –No lo hagas. Harry, es navidad y todos me verán raro mañana. Por favor, ten piedad.

-Sé que lo amas.

-¡Sí! Pero mañana no es un buen día…

-_¡Inmovilus_!

Se desplomó en la cama y dejó los ojos bien abiertos. Harry se acercó peligrosamente, tomó una corbata que había en el suelo, y se subió a la cama. Ginny le suplicó por última vez con los ojos que no lo hiciera pero Harry ya la estaba levantando para taparle los ojos.

Había comenzado la acción.

Empezó con su boca. Un exquisito beso largo acompañado de lengua y mordidas sensuales. Recorrió toda su cara y encontró el cuello. Sentía la tensión de su cuerpo. Ese hombre era peligroso cuando quería. El que te hagan eso combina una sensación de emociones que tiene secuelas graves. El paraíso de cualquier mujer a menos que tuviera que pasar los siguientes días con la familia, como le pasaba a ella.

El juego seguía y su boca encontró su pecho. Ginny sentía los escalofríos por su espalda al sentir como le iba bajando la sábana. No poder hacer nada (ni si quiera gritar o gemir) era el peor castigo en la historia. La lengua de Harry estaba justo en su pezón y al mismo tiempo una de sus manos acariciando el otro. Succionó.

Si no hubiera sido por el hechizo no hubiera podido contenerse. Sabía que él sentía la energía de su piel pero no detuvo el delicioso movimiento rítmico. Duró más de un minuto. Cada beso, cada lamida, cada SUCCIONADA. Mordió levemente como en forma de despedida y entonces cambió de pecho. El mismo procedimiento. Ahora se concentró en lo bajo de sus pechos. ¡Dios! ¡Qué lugar tan discretamente letal! Lo que la hacía sentir. Sabía que estaba sonriendo. Siempre lo hacía cuando sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-¿Por qué tan tensa y callada? –comenzó a reír y sintió su aliento en el centro de sus pechos.

Aquel era un lugar infinitamente feliz.

Pero Harry ya se había cansado, aburrido (si es que es posible) del mismo lugar, y deseaba continuar. Bajó más la sábana. No se entretuvo mucho en el estómago. Sabía que le intimidaba lo que "pensaría el bebé". En otro momento se hubiera reído ante tal estupidez, pero no le importó (además de que no podía). Sabía lo que venía.

La sábana era un elemento mágico, no supo por qué había sido tan tonta como para rodearse con ella. Bajó y besó justo sobre su vagina por encima de las sábanas. Un inmenso orgasmo tensó las partes de Ginny y Harry rió.

-Eres demasiado sensible, Weasley.

Sintió como se bajaba de la cama y se volvía a subir ahora bajo la sábana. Esta vez no se la quitó, sólo la aprovechó. Abrió las piernas con sus manos y fue lamiendo desde los pies.

Sentir su lengua sumirse en sus profundidades normalmente la hacía gritar. Buscaba nuevos lugares. Exploraba sin los ojos. Sus manos hacían maravillas con sus nalgas y solamente la sostenían más hacia la boca de Harry.

Después de unos 3,000 años (o eso le pareció a Ginny) Harry se detuvo. Besó junto a su vagina. Era demasiado delicioso. Después besó y lamió casi todas sus piernas de nuevo y finalmente mordió sus dedos de los pies.

Su cuerpo se sintió menos tenso y Harry rió.

-Esto no es nada, princesa.

Salió de debajo de la sábana y comenzó a subírsela lentamente. Los escalofríos ponían incluso nervioso a Harry. Ginny no lo podía creer. Todo su cuerpo recibía otra ronda. Más lenta y profunda. ¿La quería matar? Nunca lo había hecho tantas veces _seguidas_. Se levantaba y volvía a bajar. Lo hizo mínimo cinco veces. Perdió la cuenta. Mordía lentamente y tocaba y … ¡No se iba!

Después de una eternidad volvió por sus ingles (la verdad no sé si así se llamen jajaj) y subió de nuevo a sus senos por debajo de la colcha. Ésta los unía fuertemente y ya sentía el miembro de su marido por donde debía ir. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente se vería horrible. Subió a su cuello y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tu corazón no deja de alocarse. Si sigo creo que te mataré.

Al parecer la quería muerta porque no dejaba de acariciar sus senos mientras hablaba.

Finalmente posicionó su cara frente a la suya para besarla y con sus manos le acomodó las piernas. No supo cómo le hizo pero la volvió a penetrar. La besó mientras él gemía y así duraron demasiado tiempo.

Entonces bajó de la cama y con un movimiento de su varita la hizo recobrar el movimiento. Ginny se sentó más rápido de lo que dices Quidditch y se contrajo con un sonido contenido que le puso a Harry la piel de gallina.

Solo escuchó a Harry caer junto a ella y murmurarle al oído:

-No sé si me canse de eso… Pero sigo sin acostumbrarme.

Ginny le puso un dedo sobre la boca callándolo. Harry sonrió al verla tan agitada y con sudor en la cara. Se acercó y lo besó violentamente. ¿Cómo agradecerle? No se apresuraron. -¿A qué no te acostumbras?

Harry rompió el beso sólo lo necesario. –A ser el causante de esos sonidos. Son música para mis oídos.

-Eres un estúpido Dios del sexo. Te odio demasiado.

-Es mentira –le dijo sin preocuparse y recargándose en la cama. Ginny lo odiaba ver en ese estado de arrogancia, pero lo peor es que tenía razón. Se levantó de la cama débilmente (su cuerpo seguía agotado y excitado) y se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse la cara. No sabía cómo le haría para dormir en aquél estado de shock.

…

-Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny, eh? Todo el día ha actuado rara. Creo que a veces ni si quiera está aquí –le preguntó Ron a Harry a la mañana siguiente en la Madriguera.

-Créeme, no lo quieres saber - le dijo dejándolo con una cara de frustración.

_Dios, soy una pervertida. Lo siento. Comenten._


	16. Hermione No Puede Parar de Enseñar

**Hermione no puede parar de enseñar**

-Sí… hoy aprendí muchas cosas –les dijo Teddy a Ron, Ginny y Harry.

-No lo dudo, te dejamos con Hermione 3 horas haciendo galletas –dijo Ron sonriendo. Teddy rió y Harry sonrió. Amaba verlo reír.

-¿Y qué aprendiste, Teddy? –le preguntó Harry.

-Oh, muchas cosas. Buenas, malas, divertidas. La tía Hermione me contó que una vez Ron se echó un pedo en su cumpleaños –Teddy rió y se tapó la cara. Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué cosas malas aprendiste? –preguntó Ginny curiosa. Teddy entonces sonrió y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No te puedo decir. Te va a dar miedo.

Harry sonrió. -¿Me lo puedes decir a mí?

-¿Y a mí? –dijo Ron.

-Sí.

-¡HEY! ¡Eso no es justo! Dame una pista –gritó Ginny. Teddy le señaló el estómago riendo.

-Creo que te va a doler.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hermione me dijo que alguien iba a acercarse y te lo iba a sacar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? –le preguntó Ginny sonriendo. En serio dudaba que Hermione le hubiera dado todos los detalles. Pero Teddy se encogió de hombros sonriendo y se volvió a tapar la cara.

-No importa, dínoslo a nosotros –dijo Ron sonriendo. Harry y él se acercaron y Teddy les susurró algo en el oído a cada uno. Ron rió a carcajadas pero Harry apenas y sonrió.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar con Hermione.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le dijo que iba a salir de mi vagina? –Ron, Harry y Teddy la miraron, éste último con cara de sorpresa y enojo.

-¿LO SABÍAS?

Ginny sonrió. –No, pero tengo un oído sumamente sensible. Escucho mejor que un perro.

-¡Genial!

_Esto sí es un record (: Todos los capítulos que tenía los subí hoy (: Feliz Navidad._


End file.
